


it's all braille

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [10]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part X</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all braille

Josh is walking in after a swim when he finds Tyler and Debby trying to stare each other down. 

Tyler is losing horribly. 

"Josh, tell him that you actually do know me so your boy-toy will let me get a drink," Debby calls over her shoulder. 

"Boy-toy," Tyler mutters. 

"Yes, Tyler, I know her," Josh says as he hangs his towel on the hook. "This is Debby."

"All right," Tyler says, and lets her past him so she can grab a water bottle from the fridge. 

"This is Tyler," Josh tells his friend. 

"Yes, he is," Debby agrees, taking a long swig from the bottle. "Much better. It was such a long flight, and I need to rest my wi-" She cuts herself off when she sees Josh signaling her to stop over Tyler's shoulder. "Legs. I need to rest my legs."

"...okay," Tyler says uncertainly. 

"Okay," Debby echoes, clapping her hands together. "Dinner?"

"It's only three, Deb," Josh says. 

"Always hungry," she reminds him. "And I'm jet-lagged."

"You didn't even cross time zones!" Josh protests, but tosses her a bag of pretzels despite himself. 

"Awesome," she says, tearing open the bag and shoving a handful into her mouth. 

Tyler stares at her in awe. "When did you last eat?" he wonders aloud. 

"Caught a bite to eat maybe around..." she winks at Josh, delighted by her own pun, "eleven, maybe."

"Salmon for dinner," Josh tells her. 

"Of course," she says. "In the meantime, I am going to take a shower and then a nap, and neither of you better disturb me." She does the "I'm watching you thing" with gesturing with her hand before she backs up into the room Josh keeps for her. 

"I always wondered what that room was for," Tyler comments. 

Josh grins at him. "That's Debby's room. No one goes in there but Debby."

They pass the time before Josh has to make the fish by watching TV. Josh lies on top of Tyler, nurse shark style. 

"All right, fish time," Josh says finally, rolling off of his boyfriend. 

"No," Tyler mumbles sleepily, grabbing vaguely in Josh's direction. "Come back and be my blanket." 

Josh laughs and leans down to kiss his forehead. "Later," he promises. 

"I smell a burning oceanic vertebrate of the fish family," Debby announces as Josh comes back in with the grilled salmon. 

"Could you get the drinks?" Josh asks as Tyler sets the silverware and napkins down. 

Debby sniffs mock-dramatically. "Traveled this far only to be treated like a servant," she says, but obligingly pours three glasses of water. 

Once they all sit down, Josh and Debby sort of... forget that Tyler is there. 

"Think fast!" Debby calls tossing a decent chunk of salmon in Josh's direction. Without even consciously thinking about it, Josh is catching it in his mouth, grinding the bones down with his teeth before swallowing. 

They high-five each other. 

"Josh."

Oh, _shit,_ Josh thinks as they both turn to see Tyler with his jaw slightly dropped and eyes wide.

"There were _bones_ in that," Tyler says weakly. 

"Uh..." 

Josh and Debby exchange helpless glances. 

"Calcium?" he offers as an explanation. 

"That's, ah, a hardcore way to get calcium," Tyler says.  

"You know Josh," Debby says, laughing nervously. "Hardcore or nothing." 

"...right," Josh agrees.  

They go back to eating. 

"Hey, did I tell you that Pete and Patrick finally got together?" Debby says suddenly.  

_"What?"_ Josh yelps. "When?" 

"Almost a month ago," Debby says.  

_"What?"_ he says again. "He was here about two weeks ago, and he didn't tell me." 

"Ass," Debby says, shaking her head. 

"No, that's Pete." 

They both burst out laughing. 

"Yeah, really funny," Tyler says, looking confused. 

Josh and Debby are laughing too hard to explain. Not that they can anyways.

"Oh, those idiots," Debby says as she runs a hand through her hair. The left sleeve on her sweatshirt slips down a little, and Tyler's eyes widen. 

"You have a tattoo like Josh's!" he blurts out before covering his mouth. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry."  

"It's fine. Number thirty-nine," Debby says easily. "That's me." She pulls up her sleeve and shows Josh. Underneath the "XXXIX," she had also tattooed "= Me," along with a little heart. 

"Way to romanticize," Josh says, only half-joking.  

Debby shakes her head. "I'm not romanticizing," she says. "It's exactly as it is." 

Josh glances at Tyler, who's watching them with confused but sad, sympathetic eyes. 

"How long are you going to be staying?" Tyler asks after a long moment of silence. 

"Oh, a week or so, depending on the weather," Debby says a little vaguely.  

"Ah," Tyler says, nodding. "Where do you live?" 

"Here, there," Debby says, even more vaguely.  

"Um." Tyler looks at Josh. 

"She's a wanderer," Josh explains. 

"I do not wander," Debby says indignantly. "That makes me sound like I don't know where I'm going." She looks at Tyler very seriously. "I migrate." 

"...migrate?" Tyler says. "Like a whale?" 

Debby makes a face. "Or like a bird."  

"Or like a bird," Tyler repeats, nodding.  

"I like her," Tyler says once Debby's back in her room. "She kind of scares me to death, but I like her." 

"That's good," Josh says, handing him a wet plate to dry.  

"Does she really not have a home?" Tyler asks, voice lowering. 

"She doesn't want one," Josh confirms.  

"Oh." Tyler pauses, looking considerate.  

Josh hands him a cup.  

They work in silence for a while before Tyler announces, "I like you." He bites his lip. "Like, a lot."  

"...thanks," Josh says, confused by the sudden declaration. "I like you a lot too."  

"So, uh..." Tyler seems to ponder something carefully. "If you want to, um, talk, you know... I'm here. Just so you know."  

Josh smiles at him. "Yeah, I know," he says, giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> So not as long as I had hoped. Oh well. 
> 
> Hold on to your hats, guys.


End file.
